


Read Me

by treasuregyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: Wonwoo was looking for a little entertainment, while Soonyoung was looking for a textbook. As most clichés go, they both found what they needed in each other.





	Read Me

**Author's Note:**

> i was already addicted to soonwoo, but now i'm lowkey addicted to writing soonwoo

The day was still as it ever was; light rain fell outside and Wonwoo, for once in his life, couldn’t keep his eyes on the book he was reading lest he fell asleep. Wonwoo bookmarked the page he was on before closing the book and sliding it off to the side, he looked out of the glass door to the bookshop and watched as people hurried right on by, uninterested in mostly discounted literature. It was a shame, really—there was so many stories inside the store to be read, a lot of them real good picks, too (he would know, he’s made it his mission to read most of them). Wonwoo sighed, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and continued watching people stroll by because there wasn’t anything else to do inside the store, except maybe get some more coffee, and he’s already had his fill for the day.

 

Wonwoo got so caught up in watching people that he didn’t even register the one person that _did_ walk into the store.

 

“Um, hey, do you guys sell textbooks?” Wonwoo’s eyes refocused on the person standing before him; a young man probably around his age since he was looking for textbooks, slitted eyes, full cheeks, messy brown hair. His clothes were splattered with rain, which Wonwoo noticed was because he didn’t have an umbrella. _‘Must have gotten caught while he was out and about…’_ Wonwoo thought to himself before speaking.

 

“Yeah, we do actually.” Wonwoo straightened his posture, attempting too late to see customer service ready. He pointed towards the back of the store. “Down the last row of shelves, about halfway through.”

 

The smile Wonwoo received was in return for his subpare service was something else. “Thanks man, you’re saving my life,”

 

“I hope so...What book are you looking for?” Wonwoo asked, stopping the young man in his tracks. The other turned around with wide eyes and a mouth hung open in an ‘o’.

 

“Oh yeah, I guess I should’ve checked, huh? I’m looking for an Intro to Sociology textbook. I managed to get this far into the semester through this site called Quizlet alone, but my professor caught on and now we’re only doing tests and quizzes that were made by her.”

 

“Oh, Intro to Sociology? We should have some, I know I suggested a lot of kids in my class to donate theirs when I took it last semester.” Wonwoo walked around the counter and led the guy back to where they kept the textbooks. He didn’t have to, he told the other male where to find them, but it was something to do and the other didn’t seem to mind.

 

“You took it too? Where do you go?”

 

“KNU, and you?” Wonwoo answered as he scanned the shelves for the Sociology textbooks.

 

There was a gasp and a clasp onto Wonwoo’s shoulder that startled him. “What! No way? We go to the same uni!” The hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder snaked around to his other shoulder and then hung down, resulting in the other male hanging off of him as if they were friends. The guy smelled nice—a pleasant mix of cologne and outside, specifically rain—and he didn’t rest all of his weight on Wonwoo for long, it was comfortable closeness that Wonwoo normally wouldn’t be so keen about, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind it at the moment. “I’m Kwon Soonyoung!”

 

“Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo replied with a smile, which was probably awkward, but it was an attempt. “Soonyoung, huh? Name sounds familiar…” Soonyoung hummed, and when Wonwoo glanced at him, he seemed hesitant to speak up—maybe..shy? Either way, whatever he was going to suggest had him rubbing at the back of his head and curling into himself.

 

 _‘Had he done something embarrassing that the whole campus knew about?’_ Wonwoo considered.

 

“Maybe you know me because I’m the captain of the dance team? I got a full-ride scholarship for dance, and was the star of several competitions so far...not to sounds like I’m bragging or anything…” Soonyoung chuckled awkwardly, his ears flushing a deep red.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s you? I’ve never see you before, only heard about you. Nice to finally meet a star,” Wonwoo smirked playfully, going back to looking at the shelves, picking out the Sociology book with ease and handing it to Soonyoung, which he took with a ‘thanks’.

 

“I’m not the only alleged celebrity on campus, though. I’ve heard about you too. Everyone says you’re the next big drama star, seriously! And they say that not only can you act out a good story, but you can write one, too! The drama department was lacking until you came in...as so I’ve heard.” Soonyoung complimented as the two of them went back to the counter so Wonwoo could ring Soonyoung up.

 

“Next big drama star...that’s a bit much,” Wonwoo mumbled, refusing to let his face get hot. He rung Soonyoung up quickly, entering in his employee discount discreetly.

 

“I don’t think so, since you’re also running on a full ride, right?” Soonyoung handed over his card and leaned onto the counter; his smile was too much for Wonwoo to handle from a short distance away, but it was even worse up close. Soonyoung was cute, and Wonwoo was a very weak person who hasn’t dated in a while, but he reeled himself in—he might be weak, but he wasn’t reckless; he didn’t charge into battles without knowing what he was up against.

 

“How about we agree that we’re both destined for great things, and that this is really embarrassing for us to talk about out loud?” Wonwoo handed over all of Soonyoung’s things with a heavy heart, he might have forgotten that this was a store and that people who enter stores, usually leave at some point.

 

“Agreed.” Soonyoung snorted, took his things and then began to head out. “Catch ya ‘round, Wonu!” Soonyoung turned at the door and waved back at Wonwoo, leaving after he received a wave and a smile back. Wonwoo watched Soonyoung for as long as he could (not long enough) before slinking back down onto the counter with a sigh.

 

✏✏✏

 

“I saw you on campus today!” Was the first thing Soonyoung said as he came into the store. Wonwoo looked up from his book and smiled.

 

“I know, you rushed me just to say hi,” Wonwoo bookmarked his page and slid his book aside. Soonyoung came up to the counter and leaned onto it. Wonwoo didn’t stop him, either, because there were no customers as usual.

 

“It was exciting! It’s like that theory, you know the one? Where you don’t recognize something until it’s brought to your attention, and then all of a sudden, it’s everywhere!” Soonyoung shot up, startling Wonwoo, which earned him a glare. “I hope this means I’ll see you everywhere on campus now,”

 

“And why’s that?” Wonwoo quirked up a brow, taking Soonyoung’s spot on the counter.

 

“Because you’re cool. Don’t think I didn’t notice that the book was cheaper than it should have been,” Soonyoung wagged his finger at Wonwoo and it was a high possibility that Wonwoo couldn’t fight his blush this time.

 

“You noticed…”

 

“Yeah I was noticed, dude! You know, before I came here those couple days ago, I had made a very adult decision of buying the textbook or being able to afford pizza _and_ beer the next day. Because of you being the coolest guy ever, I got a pizza and a beer, at least!” Soonyoung grinned and rested right next to Wonwoo, which was very _uncool_ of him to do, in Wonwoo’s opinion.

 

“Glad you could party hard. You should invite me next time, I might just help you get a couple of more beers,” Wonwoo joked, but Soonyoung face lit up.

 

“Perfect segue!” Soonyoung chuckled, digging into his pocket and pulling out his phone, wagging it at Wonwoo. “Exchange numbers?”

 

Wonwoo cracked a smile without even thinking about it this time and he rose slightly and pulled out his phone as well. The two of them exchanged numbers, with Soonyoung requesting that his contact name be ‘kwonfire’ with appropriate emojis; Wonwoo simply told Soonyoung to surprise him, Soonyoung told Wonwoo he’d get back to him on that (so that it could be a surprise).

 

The rest of Soonyoung’s stay at the store passed by a little too quickly. He didn’t really need anything, just wanted to talk to Wonwoo again after seeing him on campus earlier that day, though Wonwoo suggested that he didn’t particularly have to _need_ a book in order to get one. Nonetheless, Soonyoung left the store without a book anyways, and Wonwoo maybe made it his mission to get the other to buy one that _isn’t_ a textbook. Whether it was to keep seeing Soonyoung or not—well, he would neither confirm nor deny that.

 

✏✏✏

 

Wonwoo started to think that maybe Soonyoung wanted to keep seeing him too, because there was a day when Soonyoung came in only to rush out ten minutes later saying that he was late for dance practice. Soonyoung had received a call from one of his teammates, and out of the flurry of people talking on the other side of the phone, Wonwoo was _sure_ that he heard something about Soonyoung never missing a practice—ever. In fact, he was also sure that he heard something about Soonyoung always being the _first_ to get to the practice room.

 

“Sorry, I totally forgot! We haven’t had practice in a few days, but we’ve got a small competition coming up, so...yeah…practice,” Soonyoung grinned, but it was tight with shame and embarrassment, and then he was gone. Wonwoo sighed, and then he picked up his book again to give himself the illusion of entertaining himself. In reality, he was thinking about how long it’d be before the two of them could talk again, because Soonyoung was interesting and the bookstore—while it was Wonwoo’s favorite place on the world—was about as active as the dead clock hanging on the wall behind him. Sometimes Wonwoo would feel as if the store was in a time-slip of it’s own, something like a liminal space, but whenever Soonyoung came in, it’s like life was breathed into it once again.

 

An hour or so later, Wonwoo groaned and rested his head into his book; it was the same few pages he’s been trying to read for the past few weeks—this was getting bad.

 

“Seems like you’re having a hard time?” A warm hand was placed on Wonwoo’s shoulder and he looked up to meet the face of Joshua, the store owner’s nephew who came by every now and again. Wonwoo didn’t know how long he had been here, but he hoped that he just got in.

 

“Not really…” Wonwoo responded, straightening his posture. Joshua was a cool guy, and Wonwoo doubted that Joshua would care if Wonwoo let his guard down while there weren’t customers around, but it felt like something he _should_ do.

 

“You say that, but you’ve been reading that book for a while now. You were so excited for it to come in, I was sure you’d finish it in a heartbeat,” Joshua slid his hand down Wonwoo’s back as he moved closer to look at the book, inspecting how far Wonwoo has gotten (which was not far at all).

 

“It’s just that—” Wonwoo started, but the bell above the door rang and someone came in like a whirlwind.

 

“Wonu! I’m back!” Soonyoung exclaimed as he usually would, but he covered his mouth when he noticed Joshua’s presence. Wonwoo smirked at his ears as they flushed quickly. “S-Sorry…”

 

“That was fast?” Wonwoo said with a question at the end, hoping for Soonyoung to explain. He had always heard how intense the dance practices were, lasting for _hours_ , so he was very confused about Soonyoung only be gone for a little under two hours.

 

“Well, like I said before, the competition is a small one, and our choreo isn’t that complicated, _and_ only four of us are competing, so I suggested to them that we should take it easy for today and I ended practice early. I told them that we’d go all in tomorrow though, so I won’t be able to make a quick visit, unfortunately.” Soonyoung explained without his usual enthusiasm, though Wonwoo assumed it was because of Joshua, since they had never met. “Anyways, I don’t want to be rude, I’m Kwon Soonyoung!”

 

Joshua took Soonyoung’s hand that was stretched out to him with a smile. “Joshua Hong, nice to meet you,”

 

“Oh, America?” Soonyoung replied in English, his voice soft and unsure. Wonwoo snickered.

 

“Yeah man, America,” Joshua responded back coolly in English with chuckles lacing his words. Soonyoung and Joshua talked for a bit, getting to know each other, Wonwoo just watching them while occasionally adding a comment or two in. The conversation was going great, in Wonwoo’s opinion, but for some reason, Soonyoung’s expression began to dampen increasingly so.

 

“W-Well, I think I’ll head out now, y’know...assignments and stuff, unfortunately…” Soonyoung hauled his bags onto his shoulders.

 

“Wait, I didn’t get to ask you about your Sociology class,” Wonwoo shifted slightly, ready to pull away and walk around the counter, but it was only then that he realized just how close and Joshua were.

 

“I’ll tell you about it later, if I start now, who knows when I’ll stop ranting.” Soonyoung chuckled unconvincingly, which he tried to cover up with a scowl. “Catch ya around, Wonwoo. Nice meeting you Joshua.” Soonyoung waved at the both of them, barely waiting for them to wave back before leaving the store in the same whirlwind at which he came in; however, this time, it was a vastly different kind of whirlwind—something along the lines of a storm brewing amongst the clouds.

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at himself; he sure was poetic at all the wrong times. If only he could spend as much time reciting perfectly constructed words _at_ Soonyoung rather than about him, in his own thoughts, maybe they would have gotten somewhere by now. Wonwoo didn’t fight battles against the unknown, that was true, but he figured that maybe being a bit reckless—along with some sense of caution—would have been better for him than this. And he didn’t even know what _this_ was yet, but he was sure that he didn’t like it.

 

“Have you made up your mind yet?” Joshua’s voice brought Wonwoo out of his thoughts.

 

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo had half a mind to glare at the older, but he wasn’t confrontational, so he settled for sulking to let Joshua know that he was upset.

 

“You know what I mean.” Joshua rolled his eyes. “Don’t try to act with me, Jeon Wonwoo. I _am_ the best friend of your acclaimed senior in the drama department. The one whose legacy you’re expecting to uphold. If Yoon Jeonghan can’t get past me, then you sure as hell can’t either.”

 

Wonwoo pouted, and he glared openly. “...Still don’t know what you mean,”

 

Joshua sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Text him, Wonwoo. No, call him. Go home, right now, and call him. Tell him you like him and not me, even though I am a threat to every man on this planet.”

 

“I’m leaving right now, immediately. Goodbye.” Wonwoo hurriedly gathered his things teasingly, and Joshua scoffed and shoved him, but he helped Wonwoo gather his things before pushing him out of the store.

 

“My uncle won’t come by, but on the off chance that he does, I’ll just tell him you were feeling sick. Have fun, and if you come by tomorrow boyfriendless, you’re fired!” Joshua smiled wide and waved at Wonwoo from the entrance of the store. Wonwoo groaned and resisted the urge to flip Joshua off before hurrying on home.

 

✏✏✏

 

Wonwoo’s apartment was not too far away from the bookstore, it was a decent walk that he was glad to have on days that he worked; however, as he stepped into his apartment—slipping his shoes off and arranging them neatly—and dropped his bag by the couch, Wonwoo was feeling a little like the walk home should have been longer.

 

“Alright, if I go back tomorrow boyfriendless, I’ll be fired.” Wonwoo reiterated to himself, not like he actually believed the threat, but it was a good enough motivation to do _something_. Wonwoo took out his phone from his pocket and called Soonyoung before he backed out.

 

“Hello?” Soonyoung answered almost immediately, and while Wonwoo didn’t have much experience contacting Soonyoung through anything other than texts and social media, he had enough experience from the call Soonyoung received earlier that took him a few tries to actually pick up to know that this was a good sign.

 

“Soonyoung, hey,” Wonwoo replied a little too breathlessly. He didn’t know phone calls could feel so personal, and a lot of regret was starting to pile up. If only he had something else to say then he wouldn’t be thinking so hard.

 

“Oh, you’re back from work already?” Soonyoung asked with a soft voice. There was shuffling on the other end of the phone, a few pained grunts, and then silence. Wonwoo had no idea what Soonyoung just did, but it was nice background noise while he thought of something to say.

 

“Yeah, Joshua let me off early,”

 

“Oh, Joshua,” Maybe Wonwoo should have thought a little harder. “he was...nice,”

 

“He’s really not, I think it has something to do with his friends. You know Yoon Jeonghan or Lee Jihoon?”

 

“I know vaguely of Jeonghan, but I know about Jihoon very well.” Soonyoung chuckled fondly. Wonwoo didn’t like the sound of that, and he didn’t like that he didn’t like the sound of that. “We’re good friends, but if you ask him about me, he’ll deny my existence.”

 

“That’s cool, is he—is he a dancer or something?” Wonwoo mentally cursed himself. He was one of the school’s best actors in the drama department, yet here he was, crumbling from petty jealousy over a guy he just met.

 

“Oh, no, he just works with the department of dance a lot, since he’s in the department of music and all,”

 

“Sorry,” Wonwoo began, feeling a bit sorry for himself; the regret that was building up earlier had fallen and hit him hard. “you didn’t have to clarify, it’s not like we’re, you know, dating or anyth—”

 

“That’s exactly why I clarified though,” Soonyoung spoke up in a rush, and by the way his breathing wavered a bit on the other side of the phone, Wonwoo assumed he was flustered. “we’re not dating, but I want to…I know it’s weird, but—”

 

Wonwoo cut Soonyoung off with relieved laughter. “It’s not weird, or if it is, then I guess we’re both weird,” Soonyoung joined in on Wonwoo’s fit of laughter and they mumbled incoherent things to each other that they also seemed to understand perfectly until they both calmed down. Wonwoo let out a pleased sigh and fell into his couch.

 

“You know, I was so sure that I liked you that first day I came into the store. Looking at you from the outside, you seemed like you’d be the cold, disinterested type.” Soonyoung confessed once again, recounting the day that they had met not too long ago. He said that his opinion changed greatly when Wonwoo smiled, and even more so when he realized that Wonwoo’s overall demeanor was really friendly. “It’s good to know that you’re just always in your head,”

 

“Hey,” Wonwoo’s brows knitted together despite the smile still on his face. “what gives you the right to read me like that?”

 

“So it’s true?” Soonyoung snorted, which was followed by a few high-pitched chuckles when Wonwoo sighed. “Besides, reading you is fun. A lot more fun than Sociology textbooks,” Soonyoung grumbled, smacking what Wonwoo assumed was said textbook.

 

“Speaking of Sociology, tell me about how it’s going,”

 

“Ugh, don’t get me _started_ ,” Soonyoung said as he started ranting anyways, with Wonwoo listening to each and every detail, already planning future study dates (because Soonyoung was terrible at Sociology and Wonwoo figured curling up to a textbook wouldn’t be half as bad with your _boyfriend_ present).

**Author's Note:**

> did you peep my last ditch effort to make the title of the fic relevant in some way? lmao
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
